


Trick Or Treat

by Amaya2278



Series: Holiday Happiness [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya2278/pseuds/Amaya2278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little halloween silliness for Guldfiskn. Nori has become Ori's legal guardian and takes Ori trick or treating to Bombur's house, where Bofur is handing out candy. A simple attraction begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guldfiskn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guldfiskn/gifts).



> So, Guldfiskn has been having a rough past few days, so I wrote her this for her OTP ^.^ I love you hun <3 I hope everyone enjoys and Happy Halloween!

            The doorbell rang for what must have been the eight-hundredth time that night, accompanied by a gleeful shout of “Trick or treat!” Bofur didn’t really mind of course, he loved children. He put down the freshly baked snicker doodle cookie he had been about to eat, grabbed the candy bowl, and went to open the door.

 

            “Trick or treat!” shrieked the cutest little boy in the history of ever. He was wearing a panda costume, with only his face poking out, a very happy face. Standing in the background was a man who looked to be the same age as Bofur himself, and Bofur wondered if he was the boy’s father. He was dressed very nicely, as a costume or just as his daily attire Bofur couldn’t be sure. He quickly returned his attention to the little boy at his feet and gave him a grin that never ceased to send his niece and nephew into fits of giggles, and the panda boy seemed to be no exception.

 

            “Hello there, happy Halloween!” he said as he grabbed a handful of candy to put in the little boy’s plastic jack-o-lantern. “What a cute costume. What’s your name?”

 

            The little boy’s eyes went wide as saucers at the amount of candy Bofur had placed into his bucket, then giggled and said, “My name’s Ori! What’s your name mister?”

 

            The man in the back looked like he was about to say something about that not being polite, but at a reassuring look from Bofur backed down. “My name is Bofur little lad. Are you having a good Halloween?”

 

            “Yeah! It’s been really great! I didn’t get to go trick-or-treating last year cause mommy was sick,” his face fell momentarily, and he said, very quietly, “I really miss her…”

 

            Bofur knew better than to ask what had happened to the boy’s mother, and assumed she had died. He didn’t want Ori to leave this stop on such a sad note though, and he had an idea. “Hey Ori, I forgot to give you something, wait just one second.” And he walked back to where he had been sitting and grabbed the cookie he had been about to eat. When he got back to the door he knelt down to Ori’s level and gave him the cookie. Ori’s eyes got huge again, and he turned back to the man Bofur assumed was his father.

 

            “Brother, brother, look! Mister Bofur gave me a cookie!” Ori had become a gleeful little panda once more.

 

            The stern face melted off of the man standing in the back. He really was quite handsome when he smiled, Bofur decided, quite handsome indeed. “That was very nice of him Ori, did you say thank you?”

 

            Ori jumped a little bit, said “Oh!”, and turned back to Bofur. “Thank you Mister Bofur!”

 

            “You’re very welcome lad. You boys have a Happy Halloween!”

 

            “Thanks, you too!” the brothers called in unison.

 

            “Bye!” Ori shouted, waving his black and white paw enthusiastically.

 

            Bofur smiled and waved back, watching as the giggly little panda was picked up by his attractive older brother. He saw the delight on the little boy’s face as he took his first bite of the cookie, and his loud insistence that the man, Nori apparently was his name, should take a bite as well. Then Bofur forced himself to close the door. There would be more trick-or-treaters, and eventually his niece and nephew and sister in law would be back, and those cookies weren’t going to eat themselves after all.

 

* * *

 

            Next Saturday, Bofur went on a walk to the local park. He enjoyed wandering the paths, the sound of crunching leaves beneath his boots. The sounds of shrieking children drew closer, and he allowed his feet to carry him their way. The children were running around in a game of freeze tag, and one poor little girl kept shouting about how someone had better come unfreeze her because if they didn’t she would freeze for real. Bofur recognized Ori racing away from the little boy who was obviously ‘it’. He was wearing what appeared to be a hand knitted sweater, and was having a blast.

 

            Ori’s attractive older brother was sitting off on a bench wearing a matching sweater under a jacket. He had his hands tucked under his arms, and was obviously not enjoying the weather, but had a smile on his face none the less, his eyes following Ori’s progress as he continued to remain unfrozen, and unfroze the girl, who seemed to be warming up quickly now. Bofur took a chance and walked over to the man, and sat down on the bench beside him.

 

            The man looked up at him in surprise. “Cute kid,” Bofur said, nodding to Ori. “I don’t remember seeing you guys around before.”

 

            The man nodded. “He is cute. And I’m not surprised you haven’t seen us around yet, we just moved here in time for the school year. I didn’t want him to miss out, you know?”

 

            “Yeah, I know that’s how my brother would be about his kids. I never caught your name by the way. My name is Bofur.”

 

            “Oh! I’m sorry about that, my name is Nori. Ori’s my little brother. Thank you for what you did for him by the way, with the cookie and all. It made his Halloween.”

 

            Bofur smiled. “I didn’t want him to leave on such a sad note, my brother and I lost our mother young as well. It was really hard. My brother, his name is Bombur, he made the cookie. He has a little bakery a few streets over. It’s not much, but it makes him happy, and that’s what’s important.”

 

            Nori’s face was composed, but his eyes were sad. “Losing our mother was hard on Ori. I had come home to help when she got sick, and now I’m Ori’s legal guardian… I don’t really know what I’m doing, this should really be Dori’s job, our older brother, but he’s off at his college, and he won’t come home. He just sends us this stuff,” Nori pointed at his sweater. “I think he’s found a boyfriend, and won’t come home because he’s not sure how we’ll react. As if we’d care.” Nori snorted and looked disgruntled.

 

            “He should have more faith in his family, Bombur never minded about me.” Bofur shrugged, but inside he felt a little nervous. He had just told this really attractive guy, with the cutest little brother, that he liked guys.

 

            “You? Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that. I’m glad your brother doesn’t have any problems with it. How does his family feel about it?”

 

            “His wife was really good about it, she thought it would be a great learning experience for their children, even had me bring around my last boyfriend a few times. It went really well, they didn’t find it unusual at all. They brought me cookies when it went south, they’re good kids.”

 

            “You were really lucky then. I think Dori’s afraid because dad didn’t take it well. Found Dori and his friend making out in his room from what I’ve been able to find out, never let Dori have friends over again. Yet despite all that, Dori seemed to take Dad’s death almost as bad as mom. I’m not glad that he’s gone, but I am glad that Ori didn’t have to grow up listening to his way of thinking.” Nori sighed.

 

            “I was lucky. But I’d like to hope my story isn’t so rare as we all think. My brother and his family have been great to me. Let me live with them when I had to take out a loan for my shop.”

 

            “Your shop?” Nori looked intrigued.

 

            “Yeah, I do wood carvings. Anything from toys to furniture. I like working with my hands. Then I can say my hands made something beautiful, something that put a smile on someone’s face, or something that filled a need. I like that feeling.”

 

            Nori looked wistful. “That sounds nice. I wish I had something I did that made me feel like that. All my career ideas went out the window after mom died because they were impossible to carry out while raising Ori. I never really thought of back up plans. Right now I just work to pay the bills, but that’s all it is.”

 

            The game of freeze tag was winding down. The little girl had been frozen again and was complaining at the top of her lungs. “Will somebody _please_ come and unfreeze me?”

 

            Nori chuckled, and Bofur decided that his laugh was just as attractive as his smile. Just then, Bofur noticed that the sun was significantly lower in the sky than it had been when he had sat down, and he checked his watch. Four o’clock. He really needed to get moving, but he didn’t really want to go either.

 

            His attractive companion noticed Bofur’s action and checked his phone for the time. “Wow, I can’t believe we talked that long.”

 

            “Yeah, I know. I lost track of time.” Bofur smiled. He supposed it was time to go. “I should probably head out actually.”

 

            “Hot date?”

 

            Now that was a nice idea. “I wish!” Bofur laughed. “Actually I have a project I need to work on. I have to get a certain amount done before seven because I promised my niece I’d come over for dinner tonight”

 

            “I’m sorry I went rambling off like that… It’s amazing how easy it is to talk to a stranger about all the things that are troubling a burdened mind.” Nori looked almost nervous, it was definitely cute.

 

            Bofur smiled. “Don’t be sorry, and don’t be a stranger either. Here,” he went fishing in his wallet and produced a business card which he handed to Nori. “That’s my shop, it’s not too far from here. Feel free to stop by any time. My cell number is on there too. If you need any help, with the town or Ori or anything, feel free to call or text me. I’m used to playing uncle.” Okay so maybe he had gone a little over the top with the cell phone thing…

 

            Nori’s face brightened though, and Bofur breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. To be honest, I don’t really know many people here yet, and it’s been hard. I should probably get Ori home too now that I think about it.” He turned and called his little brother over and told him it was time to go.

 

            Ori ran up, and stopped dead when he saw Bofur. “Mister Bofur! Thank you for the cookie! It was yummy wasn’t it Nori?”

 

            Nori gave that shy little smile again, the one that made his face look so handsome. “Yes it was.”

 

            “I’ll be sure to tell my brother how much you liked it, he’ll be pleased. I’ll see you guys around okay? I really need to go now.”

 

            The brothers nodded and waved, Nori still with that smile Bofur loved so much. He forced himself to turn away and head towards the main street. He hadn’t yet left the park when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 

            _Want to get coffee tomorrow? –Nori_

 

            Bofur turned back around and saw Nori loading Ori in a beat up red sedan, and then he kept walking, with a little more spring in his step this time. Maybe he would get his hot date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A little background, I kinda feel like I made Dori be my step cousin. We're pretty sure he's gay. He moved away for college and never came back. I get that he's worried about his dad, but his sister and step sisters would be totally cool with it, and me and my mom and most of his cousins on this side of the family. Hell, I'm bi! So yeah... I think Nori's frustration is my own. I'd love to see my step cousin again. I doubt he'll ever see this, but just in case he does, I just hope he's happy, and has someone who treats him right :)
> 
> For anyone who follows In the Wake of Dragon Sickness, I'll be trying to get a new chapter of that up within 24 hours, but at least within a couple days. I haven't abandoned it, I just had rl problems and really bad writers block, but I've been hard at work for you guys, and it's currently 7,080 words, so I hope that kinda makes up for my really long absence. I love you all! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.
> 
> By the way, as you might have noticed, this is a series, the next one will come out on American Thanksgiving ;D It's all Bofur/Nori!
> 
> Anyway, love you all, feel free to tell me your costumes or whatever! Bye bye!


End file.
